The present disclosure relates generally to exhaust systems, and particularly to an apparatus for sensing particulates in a gas flow stream of a diesel exhaust system.
Diesel exhaust systems typically employ a diesel particulate filter (DPF) to trap soot before the exhaust gases are exhausted to the environment. However, in the event that a DPF becomes cracked or otherwise damaged, some of the soot in the exhaust gas may find its way to the environment. In an effort to improve the containment of soot in diesel exhaust systems, it is desirable to know if and when undesirable soot is passing through the DPF. Some methods for sensing such a condition have employed pressure sensors, but these techniques may not be sensitive enough to meet more stringent environmental regulations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a particulate sensor that overcomes these drawbacks.